


Tracer/Pharah Shy + Short S/O HC

by Overwatchdaydreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Short, Shy, relationship headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr anon: Tracer and pharah with a short and shy s/o?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if the request was for a one-shot or headcanon so I went with headcanon.

I’m doing this as a headcanon but if you want a one-shot send in the request :) I’m happy to do that as well!

 

Tracer:

•Tracer is a confident person, but I think she would understand that her s/o is shy

 

•She would just be very in tune with them, and her eyes would always be on them so it wasn’t hard to miss the way they may blush easily, the way they turn away from others or if they’re extra quiet

 

•Lots of hand holding and linking arms

 

•Pecks on the cheek

 

•She’s more than happy to do most of the talking when in a group, but always gives small glances to her s/o to make sure they’re doing okay

 

•Would never push them to do more than what they’re comfortable with

 

•Lena isn’t that tall herself (only 5’4”) so it would be new to her being the tall one in the relationship

 

•She is totally elated by that fact though and loves to be the big spoon with her s/o fitting perfectly in her arms

 

•Will 10/10 ruffle her s/o’s hair and tease them about being so small even though she has no right to do so

 

•Does everything possible to get things off high shelves for her s/o, even if it’s technically too high for her as well

 

•Chairs will be stacked, counters climbed, bookshelves possibly toppled 

 

•Nothing is TOO HIGH

 

•Winston would get annoyed and question why she doesn’t ask him for help

 

•Lena just loves to be her s/o’s hero so if Winston got something down she’d make him put it back so that she can get it

 

Pharah:

•If her s/o is shy she probably wouldn’t realize right away

 

•She would just think they’re quiet, but after seeing them turn away from people she would clue in

 

•After that she would do what she could to bare the brunt of conversations, but still keep her s/o included

 

•She would go slow introducing her s/o to members of the team, friends and family, with only one or two at a time

 

•She’d make it in places s/o is comfortable and always have an excuse to leave if she noticed the s/o was getting extra quiet

 

•Like, “Oh, we don’t want to be late to the movie!”

 

•Or “We should get going or we’ll miss that appointment.”

 

•She’s got a million on hand

 

•She’d focus conversations around things the s/o knows about to give them a chance to talk confidently

 

•She’d try to get to the root of the shyness, and figure out if it’s part of an anxiety disorder, past trauma, or simply they are just shy

 

•As supportive as she would be, she may push a little too hard by accident and make her s/o uncomfortable

 

•She’s a driven person so it’s bound to happen at least once

 

•But once she understands the boundaries she’s more careful

 

•Since her s/o is shorter than her (she’s 6’1” so she’s used to it) her arm would be around them constantly, partly for moral support and just to keep them close

 

•Kisses to the top of their head when nobody's looking

 

•Will whisper encouraging words 

 

•Even though her s/o is shorter would love to be the small spoon

 

•Enjoys putting things on high shelves just to make her s/o ask her to get it down for them

•If her s/o is too shy to ask for help she’ll eventually just take it down though and give them a kiss, reminding them she’s happy to help


End file.
